For establishing taps to cables such as heavily jacketed cables having a plurality of conductors for transmission of electrical power, especially direct current power, or transmission of both power and signals, it is desired to provide a plurality of interface connectors each matable with the cable tap connector.
It is further desired to provide a common mating interface for the interface connectors.